The Legend of Zelda: A Hero for All Time
by QueenOfSmilies
Summary: Demise put on the Majora's Mask, destroying Hyrule. The Goddesses put the Hylians in a safe realm to secure them, but all is still not well. The three Triforce bearers-Ganon, Link and Zelda are trapped in a cycle made from their ancestors, condemning them to an eternity of woe. When Demise enters the safe realm, Link must choose between destroying Hyrule or saving his friends.
1. Prologue

Once Upon a Time,

In a Grand Land named Hyrule,

There lived a demon,

.

Dubbing himself Demise.

He stole a mask from the Gods—

The Majora's Mask;

.

Upon wearing it,

He endowed himself with the

Prestige of Divines.

.

With this faculty,

He broke through time

To summon past evils.

.

With this stolen gift,

He destroyed all of Hyrule

But not unchallenged.

.

A Hero of Time

Stepped forth to confront shadow

Farore's patron.

.

Yet, he endured as

One man to face every vice.

He was one man,

.

And he fell as one,

Plummeted into death's arms

Wounded, Overwhelmed.

.

The Goddesses Watched

As their Champion succumbed

To Many Shadows.

.

In hasty descent

They guarded the Hylians

And devised a plan.

.

They made a safe realm

Of no magic, no demons,

Only Hylians.

.

The other Races

stole away to the Fairies

As new Protectors.

.

Demise, plan foiled

Waited for the Hylians,

Foretold their return.

.

Majora slumbered

Preying on those who remained

In the broken land.

.

Waiting games, they played

Picking the scraps of bodies,

Eating leftovers.

.

While still t'was unsafe,

Hyrule's residence forgot,

For ignorant peace.

.

Bemused, they went on

No memory of their land,

A distant echo.

.

Powerless, the gods

Could not sever the realm

From the broken Hyrule;

.

A cycle lingered;

Together, the three, curse-bound

Kept Hyrule entwined.

* * *

_Hey guys! I had an edited version posted a while back but apparently it did not upload? I don't know. NONETHELESS I will try uploading on the 18th or earlier with 2 chapters until I'm done writing in the child link's point of view. As a side note, I'm going to keep these kid chapter's short._

_I tried to post an edited version but fanfiction is being odd. It is probably due to the fact that I have no idea how to work the mechanics of this site (because I'm a noob even though I've had an account for 6 some-odd years…) OR the basic layout isn't… staying the same even after I upload it (?). I dunno. Whatever. I'm gonna fix it :D_  
_I hope you Have a Lovely day~_


	2. Chapter 1- Mute

His back hit the dirt road first, the girl behind him moving out of the way of his fall. He wished she hasn't. Link raised his hand to the back of his head, and then drew it forth to his eyes. Blood etched into the print upon his fingertips. Balling his hand into a fist he looked toward the bullies who loomed over him, an arm's distance away, chuckling.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" asked one of the red-heads, this one more slender than just big boned.

Link pushed himself off the ground and stood while one reach out as if to push him. Link glared, and the boy removed his hands from mid-air, rubbing his palms together. Link shook his head and smiled, brushing the dirt from his face, and then making sure the girl behind him was alright. She had her hands up to her mouth, eyes watery. He found her gaze then batted the air with his hand; _Run. Go._

The girl broke off in a run down the dirt road, her satchel slapping her thigh as she went. The group shifted as if to go after her but Link stepped in the way and shook his head slowly, readying himself for the consequences.

"Now you're in for it, you stupid mute." And they swarmed him, pushed him down and began to kick him all around, jabbing him in his side, bruising him in spots he did not know he could be bruised. He covered his face, keeping in a little ball while they insulted him;

"Come on, Mute!—Call for your Granny, Punk!—You didn't have to bother us!—You could have just walked away!—Why didn't you leave us alone?" And while the rest began to ease off, one foot kept jabbing him in the back of his head—POW, POW, POW, Each kick harder than the next. Link's vision grew blurry and he fought to not slip into a beaten slumber. He shook himself, almost shivering, adrenalin rushing through him. As his senses heightened, he began to feel the pattern of blows dealt to him. In one move, Link grabbed the foot aimed toward his head and jumped up, off-balancing the leader so quickly that he fell flat on his rump. Link's vision hardly permitted him to see what he had done, but blinking the haze from his view, he held the foot of the lead bully, his hands twisting the skin around his ankle. He dropped the limb and stood there a moment while his body fought to react.

Before the Lead bully could recover and holler "Get'em!" Link took off down the road, hauling his rucksack down the dirt road, kicking dust up as he went. Rushing past the world, he did not dare look back, look for the girl, but his house past the speeding colors of crops that went past him. He passed bikes, passed houses until he had no air. He decelerated to a crawl until he plummeted to the ground, heaving hard, clutching his torso as he wheezed. When he looked around, he noted just a few more drive-ways down was his house. He smiled, beads of sweat going into this eyes and greasing his hair, but smiling. Panting, Link shoved himself off the road and rolled his body weight forward to begin his walk toward his house.

About evening now, he passed the houses of his neighbors as they set up bonfires for the night—a baseless tradition. He went passed corn crops, cotton, and other such produce, even the wealthy Lon Lon Ranch estate on the opposite side of the road. He watched the servant close the wooden gate to their house, making sure everyone had gathered inside.

Link managed down the driveway to the dusty brick house he called home. His Grandmother rocked on the porch and stood when she say her grandson. "Link!" she called angrily, her hands gripping her dress. "You've been out too LONG! Where have you-?!"

Link's bruised face came into view the closer he stepped. The grandmother gasped and pulled her hands to her mouth as Link turned his face away from her, hiding. His grandmother took him by the wrist and flung open the front door. Link, suddenly enveloped by the warmth of the household quickly directed his face to the living room, pointing with his nose to the couch, his eyes yearning and watering from exhaustion. But she dragged him into the kitchen undressed him and shoved him into a wooden tub she drug out from the laundry room. Once he was inside, she began to fill the tub with heated water fresh from the pump outdoors, heated by the stove top, Link wincing as the steam seemed to come from not only the water but his bare bum against the pure scald of the liquid fire. Eventually he was numb, which he hoped wasn't a bad thing. Grandma continued to pour in water, throw in a few washcloths and empty out the cold water into various flower pots around the house.

She kept up her frantic pace while he nursed his wounds, washed his face. He dunked his head into the water and rubbed the area behind his head, the new scab chipping off where it was weak. He frowned and surfaced from the water. While he wiped the water from his eyes with his damp hands (accomplishing nothing), he wondered about the girl.

As far as he could remember, he walked along the road, same as she yet she was pursued, One boy with blue-dyed hair, one and orangey brown hair, and the two others with red hair; the only way he could distinguish between the two was one referred to his mop as a pompadour. Link managed a silent chuckle. He fought to remember their names and strained while he did so:

_Crawlin was one… the other… lanky, tall… Stritch! Yeah. Okay. Then… Groose and Ganon._

Link smiled to himself and continued to rub soapy water on his wounds. Grandma came over to him, kneeling beside him with some considerable effort and groans. Getting comfortable she leaned on the rim of the tub and sighed, "First day of school didn't go as planned, then?"

Link sighed soundlessly and shrugged, not looking at his grandmother.

Her posture tensed. "Link." She paused, eyes firm, "Look at me." Link put down the rag and looked at his grandmother, eyes blank, giving nothing away. The grandmother shook her finger, a smile now appearing on her face, "Ah, now Link. I know you better than that. You can't hide your bruises!"

Link squirmed and put all but eyes, nose and mouth underwater.

The grandmother reached in and scratched Link's nose. "What were you doing that got you so beat up?" Link pushed his had out of the water motioning to his ears under the water, his eyes giving a dismissive look until he had to look away. Grandma shook her head, "Honestly, Link. Please tell me what happened."

Link drew his face from the water, getting the water out of his ears then looked to his grandmother. She gave him her hand while he began to spell out the events of the evening.

I _ W-A-S _ W-A-L-K-I-N-G.

T-H-E-R-E _ W-A-S _ G-I-R-L.

I _ H-A-D _ T-O _ S-A-V-E _ H-E-R...

* * *

_Okay. The formatting is really getting on my nerves but, I want the optimal experience for whoever reads. :)_

_If you think there is a better way for "force-format" the story so that people can read this better, you'd be helping a community._

_Anyway. My next upload will be on the 18th (Tuesday) at the latest._


	3. Chapter 2- Friend

Link moved about the main part of the household, trying to get the feel for moving his body when caked with bandaids and other such remedies. Grandma came from the bathroom again and went to him with a comb. Although Link reached for the comb, his grandmother did not seem to notice and proceeded to brush his hair.

"You know you don't have to go to school today. I could just as easily walk over to your school and tell them that you were sick, even tell them the name of those bullies." Link shook his head quickly to which Grandma placed a firm hand on his head. "Hold still, Link. I'm trying to brush your hair."

Link looked down at his toes, sighed inwardly and listened. "I just don't want to see you hurt, Link." At this Link stepped away and turned to look at his grandmother, a worn smile on his face and his hands where his hips would be if he were a girl. Grandma smiled and began to look around, as if Link were missing something. Link walked over to the door and picked up his rucksack, putting it on, lifting his hand up as if he were a showman: _Tada!_

His grandmother walked over to him and messed with his hair a bit more. Link moved away, smashing his hair into his scalp, a frown upon his face. He stepped aside toward the door and looked at his grandmother. He gently stomped one foot upon the floor, looking earnestly at his grandmother. Grandma half-smiled as she began to open the door for him. Link shook his head and waved both hands once: _No thanks._

Link opened the door for himself and looked at his grandmother as she stood solemnly at the entrance. He pursed his lips then very quickly ran over and gave her a hug and a quick kiss. She held him captive a moment, "If you ever need a home to come back to, I'll be here." Link nodded and pulled away slightly, beginning his walk to school. He stepped down the stairs of the porch, past the garden in the front yard and began down the road, thick clouds blocking out the sunrise overhead.

A little farther down the road, a young red-headed girl, dressed in rancher's clothing and a particularly traditionally patterned dress looked down at the ground standing plainly by the curb, kicking a few rocks and bugs with her boots. Link smiled to himself then clapped his hand once, catching her attention. She immediately looked up, a wide grin appearing on her face, "There you are!" Link waved. They began down the road together.

"You took so long I thought you might not be coming. It looks like it might rain and-," she noticed his bruises. "How'd you get those? Rolling all the way home?" She made herself chuckle.

Link scrunched up his nose and waved a hand dismissively: _don't worry about it._

Malon shrugged, "Well anywho, I was gonna start walkin', you took so long.—How was your first day?"

Link see-sawed his hand back and forth in mid-air: _It could have been much better._

Malon punched Link's arm. Even as the pain shot through him, causing him to recoil, Link attempted to maintain some of his boyish dignity; he rubbed his arm and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ahw, c'mon. Don't be like that. I saw you being sweet on that Zelda girl!" Link turned his wide eyes toward her, wondering what she meant. She went on, "In school you were sitting next to her and listening to her voice, watching what she did, you even were vigilant enough to notice when she dropped something. C'mon," she began to poke hard at his chest, "you like her already,"

Link looked at Malon, not even breathing, tense, eyes wide: Y_ou're not upset?_

Malon scoffed, "C'mon Link. We've been friends since forever. You know me better than to be jealous don't'cha? I never see her at lunch though so, I'd better help you get her attention before class starts…." She went on.

Malon looked away leaving Link to turn his head to the ground, eyebrows raised and lips pursed: _Oh_. But she wasn't looking at him.

They continued toward the school, traveling along the dirt path. Off to the side of the road, set apart by the the long cobblestone walkway leading up to the entrance, stood the worn, wooden school building. From where he stood, he could see one of the most senior students pulling the bell for class to start. The two picked up their pace; Link and Malon walked up the steps as small droplets of rain spat at them from the clouds above. He drew his gaze back down and peered inside the school, stealing a glance at the open courtyard, before forfeiting such longings to the dim lighting and musky atmosphere of the school. None to his surprise, The compact dust and various odors from inside stung his eyes and crowded him, making him begin to sweat and struggle to breathe. Every child in the building complained. Malon beat her dress back and forth on her chest in order to cool herself off. Link copied. They lead themselves into class, Link bumping into one of the students. He winced, something he pretended as more of a sorry if the other person bothered to look back.

The girl looked back at him. Malon inwardly gasped, "Zelda—didn't see you there. Sorry I crowded'ya."

Zelda brushed her blonde hair behind her ear, giving a non-committal shrugging. She then met the eyes of Link, her gait hiccuping slightly, "um…." She sped toward a desk and claimed it. Upon sitting, she put her satchel down beside her and tapped the free spot, looking directly at Link. Standing awkwardly in the middle of the doorway, Link looked beside him for another possibly candidate before it sank in. He pointed shyly to himself, almost blushing: _me?_

Malon rolled her eyes and took Link's wrist leading, almost dragging him to Zelda. "Honestly, Link." Dispensing him appropriately, she left to sit elsewhere, leaving Link uncomfortably on his own. He sat down instinctively after a moment, Zelda moving her satchel closer to her simultaneously. She extended an open palm and smiled, her head daintily tilted to a side, "My name is Zelda. What is your name?"

Link pursed his lips, still attempting to smile, making his countenance absurdly goofy. He shook his head and pointed to Zelda's hand, extending another open palm under her hand, as if to hold it_: I need your hand for a moment._

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed but she slowly obliged and turned her palm toward the ceiling. Link began by putting his index finger onto Zelda's palm and writing letters to see if she could understand. "…Um… I know you are trying to write… but I do not understand." Link sighed and drew away, humiliation falling over his person, causing his body to heat up in shame. Zelda hunched her back and drew away slightly. "Can you not just tell me your name?"

Link frowned, shaking his head. He opened his mouth and pointed into the inside: _I don't have a voice_.

Zelda drew her head back in confusion. "Cat's got your tongue? Frog in your throat…?"

Link moved his hand sideways and drew a circle in mid-air, keeping his arm stationary: _More on that line of thought. Keep going._

She suddenly smiled, as if she were playing a game and kept guessing, "uhm… Sore throat! No? uh, are you shy? Uhm… oh. You cannot speak?" Link saw the pity grow in her eyes. He looked away and nodded, eye-lids lightly pressed together as he did so. When he looked at her again, she was fishing something out of her satchel. From her bag, she drew out a leather bound book with Ink and quill. She beamed a world of benevolence at him, much to Link's surprise. For all silence was worth, he could grasp why she remained silent. Nonetheless, without saying a word, she moved the items toward Link.

Link cocked his head to the side to which Zelda held up a finger. She put both hands together, almost in prayer then opened it up and pretended she was reading. She then turned to the desk, placed her "book" atop it then with the other hand, pretended to write. To finish she pointed to Link, whose smile went unmatched even when compared to the sun. He nodded and took the book, writing his name on the parchment.

L-I-N-K.

He pushed the book toward Zelda who read the name, then silently bowed to Link. She then extended her palm forth and scribbling on it before pointing to Link. Link held out his hand instinctively to which Zelda began to write:

T-E-A-C-H_ M-E_ T-O_ R-E-A-D_F-I-N-G-E-R—S-P-E-L-L.

Link smiled and nodded, writing letters first, then words, then compound words, then phrases, then sentences all while the teacher taught until the bell for lunch rang.

* * *

_This whole chapter was a huge **AWWWWWWWW**~ for me. I dunno about you guys. Hopefully it is not too conceited to fangirl/boy over one's own chapters._  
_:D_

_Updated: Fixed the flow and changed around some sentences. should be a batter read now (6-17-13)_


	4. Chapter 3- Asunder

A clatter of books and chairs resounded throughout the classrooms as the lunch bell rang. Link looked to the front as the teacher attempted to scream his thesis over the noise. Link shook his face, a disappointed grin on his face as he packed everything in his rucksack—a habit he learned after many of his processions went missing when he returned from lunch. He turned to Zelda, looking at her, knowing she would eventually return the gaze.

She looked around the classroom, eyes darting around. She looked to link, the corners of her mouth curled down, eyes sincere.

Link looked to her, leaned close in case she decided to whisper: _What?_

Zelda pointed with her eyes to the back of the class. Link turned his head abruptly and looked toward the door. The four Bullies—Groose, Ganon, and their lackies stood watching everyone file through the door. Link looked away and ducked down. Zelda touched his shoulder. "What do we do?"

Link's eyes searched the wooden panels, almost seeing through them. He blinked, realization behind his eyes. He took Zelda's hand and quickly scribbled:

M-A-L-O-N

Zelda smiled and looked toward the front. She stared hard a moment, while Link tugged lightly on her arm to communicate with her. Link looked back at Malon, frowning with one side of his mouth, sighing lightly, and then turned around to see Malon behind him, hands on her hips.

"What're you all doing sneaking behind your own desks?" Malon's voice carried and seemed to fill the entire room.

Link forced a finger to his lips: _For the Love of Din, BE QUIET._

Malon leaned forward, immediately intrigued, looking to Zelda, "Tell me every detail."

Zelda slipped forward, past Link, "Malon, we need to get past the four bullies over by the door. I think they are looking for Link."

Malon looked up, bobbing her head lightly from side to side, thinking. "I can do that." She then looked toward the door, seeing the last few people file through. She thought a few moments more before a cheeky smile appeared on her face. She took Zelda's hand and walked directly toward the bullies, Zelda pressing on her heels to slow Malon down as they went. Link followed the group from behind, his eyes locked on Ganon as they approached. As Malon turned to exit, her hands gripping so tightly that Zelda's hand began to turn white, she tripped. Upon contact, Malon let loose a shrill scream followed by heavy sobs. Zelda recoiled, backpedaling as this happened while everyone else froze in alarm.

The Instructor—Owlan rose from his chair, his low voice seeming to shrink the room, "What's going on here?" he approached, drawing from his chair, the memory of his question still resounding in the children's ears. Owlan drew toward Malon, squatting near her and offering a hand as she began to sit up, "What happened, little one?"

Malon pointed, her voice now hiccupping in between the tears, "one of them tripped me," and she pointed to the bullies, awestruck, eyes burning with indignation.

"Nuh-uh!—That's not true!"

"Silence!" Owlan barked, the four boys pressing their backs to the wall. He stood up, gently taking up Malon's hand and waiting for her to stand. She reached down and rubbed her knees, her eyes puffy, nose red and runny. Owlan's eyes narrowed until the slits he saw out of were as sharp as swords, "You four, march to the Principal's Office. Now." The four moved outside slowly, Owlan and Malon following behind. Before Malon left she turned back to Link and Zelda, offering a singular wink.

Zelda exhaled sharply, stifling a chuckle, "That girl is something else, aye Link?"

Link lowered his head, giving a shy nod when another Instructor's voice resounded down the hall, "Everyone back inside before the storm comes! Everyone inside!" Someone quickly gave the bell a few rings before a stampede of disappointed children began their march back inside. Link looked to Zelda, their fearful expressions mirrored: _Oh no_.

Zelda pushed back her hair nervously, "I guess we're going to eat in class then?"

Link shook his head, eyes wide and eyebrows raised_: I do NOT want to be in here when Ganon and his crew come back_.

Zelda moved aside as the class began to enter, "Well, then, where do we go?"

Link pretended to open a book then put a finger to his lips, a clever question dancing in his eyes: T_he library_?

Zelda took a moment to decipher his code, before she gasped in realization. "Yes! Brilliant!" Link smiled, puffed out his chest and put his hands on his waist, making Zelda giggle. "First though," began she, "we need to navigate through this crowd." When she turned to face the horde of children attempting to enter the classroom all at once, her courage faded. "Maybe we should wait."

Link shook his head: _Uh… how about 'No'_? He slipped his hand into Zelda's palm and began forward, his chest pressed to the door as they went through, squishing their persons against one another as they went. Upon breaching unto the other side, Link pulled Zelda to help her through; Link looked down the hallway, some of his hair standing on end. His gut sank. Ganon and his gang exited out of the office, sniggers between them. Link looked back toward the crowd, hoping to find a way to squeeze through. He looked to Zelda, the same realization in her eyes.

Ganon noticed the lame ducks near the entrance, and pointed, "Well. Look at this! Aren't we lucky!" they drew closer, Ganon's footsteps quickening. Link pushed Zelda behind him and readied himself. Ganon laughed, "Didn't you already take a beating, mute? You sure you want another one?"

Link snorted, a grin appearing upon his mouth: _I could ask you the same thing_. But Ganon saw nothing except the smile.

"Are you stupid as well as mute? I asked you a question—oh, I forgot, you're not even brave enough to answer!" The gang laughed behind him, thinking him clever, except Groose.

"Ganon, why are you wasting energy on this kid? I mean, It's pointless, right?" he chuckled nervously, "I mean…,"

Ganon turned his suddenly deadpan gaze toward Groose, "What?"

"We were just teasing Zelda, right? He got in the way so, let's drop it. Find easy pickings." He looked toward Zelda, almost smiling.

Link began to step back, noticing the crowd of people beginning to thin. He shot a look at Zelda, looking from her to the crowd: _Get in there and hide_. He then looked back to Ganon and Groose, as they now began to use their height as an asset against one another.

Ganon leaned forward, "This is called 'getting-even' Groose; get it through your thick skull and help me." Groose hesitated, and Ganon stepped forward, stomping, "Either your with me or against me.—Make. Your. Choice." Groose looked to the ground between the cracks in the floorboard, and then mumbled. "You're going to have to speak louder; I can't hear you past your fat lips."

"I SAID NO." Groose yelled, his voice echoing even against the wood. "I'm done hurting people. It's not how I get what I want." Ganon opened his mouth to speak, but Groose walked away, past Link as his hair seemed to want to bottlebrush like a scared cat. Groose quickly turned on his heels and looked toward Stritch and Crawlin, "Are you guys coming?"

Both of them froze and rubbernecked between Ganon and Groose. Link looked behind him for Zelda and saw her deep in the crowd, eyes full of worry. He winked, waving the air for her to get going, then turned back to the scene. Slowly, they inched past Ganon then fled toward Groose, who crossed his arms, glaring.

Ganon looked to his group, amazed, before a hateful scowl surfaced, "Fine! I don't need any of you anyway, I-!" and he drew aback, his hate submerging as Groose and his lackies walked into class, the halls completely empty except for a lonely boy standing by the door. No friends, No Zelda, just him. Behind him, the door to the office opened, Owlan stepping out and heading to class. "Best be heading to class." He ordered as he walked past them and into his classroom.

Link looked to Ganon, no longer in fear but with saddened warmth. He stepped forward, noticing the water that began to collect in Ganon's dead eyes. He opened his mouth but Ganon was faster. "You gonna say something Mute?"

Link moved his gaze beside Ganon as he thrust a knife into whatever sympathy Link had amassed. Ganon walked toward him, "I didn't think so," and he hit Link's shoulder on the way into class. Link followed, rubbing his shoulder, thunder roaring overhead.

* * *

_Tension between Ganon and Link~. What will happen because of this? Ganon probably blames Link for the loss of his friends. Maybe._

_:D Hope you guys enjoy the early submissions._

_Next submissions will be another 2 chapters by 6-23-13 (a week from today) at the LATEST._


End file.
